The Clashing of Fang and Claw
by Sgt. Nolisten
Summary: Harry had trained with Sirius to be an Animagus after his third year, and now has an Animagus form. But what is it? And how will this affect his first task?
1. Task 1: The Clashing

**The Clashing of Fang and Claw**

**Summary: Harry had trained with Sirius to be an Animigus after his third year, and now has an Animagus form. But what is it? And how will this affect his first task?**

**Now, this will be a one-shot that has had events happen before it, including the early revelation of Grimauld Place to Harry. This story is up for grabs to anyone who'd be willing to expand on it after I post this. I only wrote this because I didn't like the fact that every fic I read that has had this kind of scene in it, it never amounted to what I had envisioned for this, and as one who needs a constant stream of ideas to continue to write, this will be my well.**

"_Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task!"_ Dumbledore's announcement rang from the ring into the tent, where one lone occupant sat, nervousness that should have been there, oddly absent.

The reason he was so calm about having to fight a dragon, and one of the most dangerous breeds at that, was that he had a plan to take care of the Task set before him. And if it would get people to just shut up for once, he was all in for revealing one of his aces.

Harry Potter was an animigus. He had trained over the summer with Sirius and used Hermione's Time turner to fine tune it all before he left for the Quidditch World cup. When he finished, he had expected to be a falcon, or maybe a wolf.

His form was truly unique however, and it fit him perfectly. It represented his power and easy to provoke rage. It showed the burning passion in his soul, and the insatiable need to protect what is "his". Shocked the hell out of Sirius after he transformed, but the blasted man couldn't stop laughing after the shock had worn off.

His form was that of a Per-

"_And now, our Fourth and final contestant will step forth for his own task!"_ Dumbledore's call knocked him out of his reminiscing. The cheers and jeers he heard in the stands answered his call. He'd shut them up alright.

He had a plan, Dumbledore approved of it. Now, all he needed to do is set it all in motion.

It was time.

As he walked out of the tent/cave entrance, the cheering grew in crescendo, before dying off as they waited for whatever to happen, happened.

Harry looked around the stadium. He noticed Ron and Hermione in the stands across from him, surrounded by a few other Gryffindors. Hermione looked as afraid for him as before, while Ron looked a little pale and worried after watching the previous matches. Looked like he finally got it through his thick head that he didn't want to be in this stupid tournament, but it didn't matter now.

It wasn't till a few seconds after that when he finally noticed the glint of gold on an outcropping of rocks in the middle of the field. He made to move for it…

And had to dodge to the left to avoid being crushed by a thorny tail from above.

Gasps of worry and fear from above sounded, and the Hungarian Horntail roared at his intrusion into it's "Territory", but he ignored them. He ran for a little valley of rocks that would impede it's way to him, and would hide him from view from the onlookers. But he wasn't worried about being trapped.

He had a plan, and it was time to implement it.

He dove into the valley, the Horntail followed with it's head. It shot another stream of fire, with Harry's scream to answer.

The scream all of a sudden became deeper and more powerful. As if Harry had traded his vocal chords with some great beast of fury.

In fact, the sound, and possibly what it saw went with it, scared the Horntail away from the entrance of the valley. A black blur jumped from the crags and revealed itself to the world.

Everyone above, with the exception of Dumbledore, gasped in shock at what they saw had scared the Horntail away from the valley.

A Peruvian Vipertooth.

A BLACK Peruvian Vipertooth.

A black Peruvian Vipertooth with vivid Emerald eyes.

A black Peruvian Vipertooth with a white lightning bolt scar above the right eye.

The Horntail looked very startled, and a little scared. And with good reason.

Vipertooths were named so due to extremely toxic venoms. Venoms so powerful, that only the Basilisk topped it in potency. All dragons were immune to the extent that they wouldn't be killed from a bite like any other animal would, but even they were wary of taking on a Vipertooth since their venom still caused them pain as it pumped through their veins.

The Horntail then seemed to regain its ferocity as it began, what seemed to them, a show of intimidation, in which Animagus Harry joined in. Furious hissings and growls, expansion and shaking of wings, and the bashing of tails on the ground scared all who witnessed it silent.

In actuality, they were talking to each other.

"**I thought your previous form smelled strange, Dark One."**

"**Dark is nightfall. Dark is Shadow. Dark is Death. I am none, for I am bring the light of Hope to many. I am a champion of Light. And I only deal Justice upon the truly wicked of this world."** This caused the Horntail to launch a stream of fire into the air above her, further scaring the humans around them. But what they saw as another form of intimidation, Harry heard as her draconic belly laugh.

"**Ah, a valiant soul that I have never seen the likes of before! You will be a grand addition for the Song of Tiamata, if only you'd give me your name."**

"**My name for my human form, is not for your tongue to utter. We are dragons, and it is my dragon name that shall become a part of your Song. Listen closely and remember well, for my name is Ancalagon the Black, in honor of a character in a past human's greatest Song!"**

"**Ah, a good name. It is the way of humans to bow to each other before combat. So let us bow, and promise to each other, that this fight shall be one for all time."** They straightened their bodies out from their 'intimidating' postures and, to every human's surprise, bowed to each other, straightening their wings to the sides.

Standing upright, they launched at each other at their greatest of speeds.

Where Tiamata lacked in speed, unlike Harry with his small streamlined frame, she made up with the ability to launch her fifty foot long fire streams, which is what she did to force Harry to the side and out of his fast charge. Launching herself at him, she tried to catch the smaller dragon within her jaws, only to be rewarded with the very tip of his tail and some slight scratches on her side which were answered with a softer than wanted bash on his shoulder.

Wincing a little from a couple of punctures that she had managed to get on him, Harry retreated a little ways from her, using his wings to get out of her range faster. They roared and snapped at each other, before launching into each other again.

This time however, they locked onto each other. He sent both of them rolling on the ground, snapping a biting, trying to get the other pinned to give an incapacitating blow. For that was the way of noble dragons like they were. Kill only for food or protection of the nest. This was a battle of dominance, and no fatal blood shall be shed.

She launched him off of her when he got a good hit onto her stomach, but he didn't get away without a deep cut on the side of his stomach.

He took off and flew around her, obviously coaxing her into the air with him, and she answered by snapping her chain a launching after him.

They flew further into the air, clashing with fang and claw when close to each other, and him dodging her breath attacks with his superior aerial maneuvering when they weren't. He practically flew circles around her, making hit-and-run attacks whenever an opportunity presented itself, and she was starting to get impatient with the stalemate they were in, so she put a plan into action.

The audience watched with total awe at the titanic battle that happened above their heads. "Ooohing" when one dragon made a dazzling attack against the other, and wincing when a strong and painful looking blow was given. However, it was Hermione who gave a shout of fear when Tiamata caught Harry after he tried to give another blow against her side, and now both were plummeting into the ground with Harry on the bottom (yes, you pervs, think those thoughts).

"HARRY!"

The two impacted the ground… And all heard a snap from one of the two.

The Horntail looked shocked as it got off of Harry. Standing off a little to the side, all looked at the still form of the black Vipertooth. Nobody moved, nobody breathed, everybody waited.

Tiamata crawled slowly over to Ancalagon's head, nudging it to see what would happen.

She wasn't disappointed.

She gave a chirp of surprise as she suddenly found herself lying on her back, Ancalagon pinning her down by her chest with his jaws around her neck, but not biting down. She went limp in surrender.

Harry hoped off her, favoring his back right leg to an extreme. He roared in triumph and slight pain into the sky, which sent the audience into a frenzy of cheering.

Tiamata got up and calmly began to grunt, hiss, and growl softly to Ancalagon. **"The battle has been lost by me. My Song is marred by an additional loss to the few I have experienced, but it is one that I shall always bear proudly. May your Song be a long one Ancalagon. You will make a fine mate to anyone you choose."**

She limped over to her pile of eggs, and picked out both the golden egg he had been sent to retrieve, and one of the healthiest looking ones of the pile. She placed them in front of her conqueror, and at his questioning gaze, hissed, **"You're prizes, Ancalagon. Usually, it would be me, but I think this is much more suitable for you, my Lord."**

Curling around him when he changed back to his human form, he rested against her flank as they waited for his scores. He still favored his right leg.

Bagman: 10

Barty Crouch: 10

Dumbledore: 10

Madame Maxime: 10

Karkaroff: 2

"Oh you suck!" Harry shouted at the Durmstrang Headmaster.


	2. Task 2: Never tickle a sleeping dragon

Fang and Claw chapter 2

**"Never tickle a sleeping dragon"**

**Okay, I know that I said I wasn't going to do another chapter, but now I've gotten stuck on "Helljumper" and I need some alleviation of pent up writing energy. There will still be a lot of open plot holes, because I still would like to see someone take this in their own direction.**

**Second task time, and now Harry will learn that while the saying "Only a dragon can raise a dragon" is especially true, it doesn't make parenting ANY easier. In fact, it might make it worse.**

* * *

Harry awoke late the morning of the Second Task extremely groggy. His worrying over the message that the golden egg had given him kept him up late that night, sitting by the fire clutching his daughter's egg close to him. It was only because of the egg's warmth close to him that allowed him to sleep on the common room's couch.

He was thankful for the rest, even if it wasn't as much as his body would like. He was curious as to why he woke up in his dormitory bed instead of the couch, but he didn't care as long as his daughter was with him.

…

Harry's eyes snapped open. Fully alert, and slowly going up at arms.

Where is his daughter?

He ripped the cover off the entire bed, looking everywhere for the egg.

Seeing that it wasn't there, he began to look all around his bed, and then starting to tear the entire room apart when it wasn't there either. It was lucky that none of his roomates were in it or else he probably wouldn't have been able to control Ancalagon from trying to get to them.

They weren't going to be happy with him when they realized he accidentally tore their clothing apart, but they would understand that he was a parent looking for his lost child.

Wouldn't they?

It didn't matter as he tore out of the Gryffindor Common room through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and turned into Ancalagon. Using his draconic nose, he realized that Dumbledor's scent traveled the same path through the castle as his egg's scent. There was only one explanation for this to have happened.

Dumbledore took his daughter.

Immediately tearing down the corridors to the Great Hall, where he was positive that Dumbledore would be, he let loose a roar that got the people lingering in the halls to haul ass out of his way. They all knew NOT to get in a pissed off dragon's way, even if said dragon was a fellow schoolmate.

He almost tore off the hinges of the Great Hall doors as he crashed through them, heading for the staff table and Dumbledore. Shocked students from all tables tried to get out of his way as he ran full tilt at the old man.

Ancalagon had completely taken over in his dash, so it was no surprise that he tried to pounce onto the professor in his mad dash, and if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore was a _powerful_ wizard, backed by other powerful witches and wizards at the staff table, he probably wouldn't have been able to trap Ancalagon in the air mid pounce with a levitation charm.

"Good morning Harry." Several students… no,_ ALL _the students and some of the staff looked at the Headmaster as if he had finally gone completely nuts when he talked as if there _wasn't_ a student turned venomous dragon trying to kill him in broad daylight. "To what, do I owe the pleasure of your attention this morning?"

Ancalagon just roared at his face and thrashed around, trying to get out of the spell. It wasn't until Snape got tired of the roaring and sent a _homomorphus_ spell that they understood what he was trying to say.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE OLD MAN! WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER?"

"Ah, so you've figured out who's your next Task then. Good, good." Good old Dumbledore, able to truly comment about the nice weather even when there's a dragon trying to get at him.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE NEXT TASK IS! I WANT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh, don't be like that Harry. Just be at the lake at 11 o'clock today and we'll begin the next Task."

"SCREW YOU! I'M GETTING MY DAUGHTER NOW!" With that, the levitation charm wore off and he hit the ground. He turned and was about to make a run for the lake if it wasn't for Snape's _Patrifficus Totallus_ spell catching him in the back and causing him to go stiff as a board, with accompanying board sound effects when he bounced on the floor.

* * *

"_Welcome to the Second task!"_ The voice of Barty Crouch narrated this time. _"Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each of our champions, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure, and return to the surface. Simple enough, but they will have 1 hour to do so, and 1 hour only."_

Each of the champions lined up at the edge of the pier and waited for the cannon… except for Harry. He was still petrified and laying on the ground to give everyone on the pier enough time to get out of the way.

"_Good luck to each of our champions! You may begin at the sound of the cannon."_ The cannon was shot immediately after he finished speaking once again.

The other champions shot off into the water. Spectators on the pier moved up onto the second level as Moody readied his wand, and prepared himself.

His preparation was rewarded when he shot the counter-curse (Is this the correct term?) at the boy with him being launched out to the lake by one of Ancalagon's wings.

Ancalagon skimmed the lake's surface, trying to find the spot where the connection he had with his daughter felt the strongest. Feeling it, he immediately dived into the water.

He tried so hard to get to his daughter, but even with his increased lung capacity, he just couldn't get far enough down without having to come back up for air. Multiple tries and multiple failures forced Ancalagon back into the air for the pier to think up a better plan.

Ancalagon came in for a landing at the pier, a little worn out at all the unsuccessful attempts to get down to where he knew his daughter was located in the lake. He transformed back, collapsing on his arms and knees in an effort to regain his breath.

He noticed that Fluer was sitting there as well, but still without her "Important Treasure".

"How much time do we have left?" He asked her when he finally caught hold of his breath.

"About ten minutez," she answered, shivering from the cold. She looked absolutely desperate.

He looked back at the spot he knew his daughter was located, looked up at the sky, had a light bulb go off in his head, and groaned in reluctance.

"Whot iz it, 'arry?" She asked him in worry.

"This is going to huuuuurt," he whined pitifully to nobody in particular. He seriously looked at her and said, "I'll find your sister for you, but you are going to owe me BIG time."

Ignoring her thankful and slightly worried look, he jumped off the platform once more, but instead of diving into the water again, he became Ancalagon. Flying over to where he was earlier, he started to ascend into the sky, hundreds of eyes following him.

* * *

"Where is Potter heading off to this time?" Snape asked. Then it clicked for him.

The other teachers looked absolutely gob-smacked at what they heard come from his mouth next.

"… Potter… fifty points… to Gryffindor… for near suicidal courage at doing what you're about to do." He then turned to the other teachers and bellowed, "AND IF I HEAR A _**WHISPER**_ THAT ANY OF YOU TELL ANYBODY THAT I JUST SAID THAT, DON'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND THAT YOU'RE PUMPKIN JUICE HAD BEEN SPIKED WITH SOME UNPLEASANT POTIONS!"

Minerva couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off her face as Snape left to go burn his tongue off with extra strength acid.

* * *

When Ancalagon started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen he knew it was time. He turned his body to where he was pointed straight down at the lake at almost 1000 feet in the air. Gravity took over for him, and as he was falling, he put a spin into his fall.

To see a ton of spinning, fifteen-foot-long black dragon flesh and scales hit a lake's water at near supersonic speed was a pretty, and _wet, _sight for the spectators as a giant splash and wave came from… "Lake zero". (Can't really say "Ground Zero" now can you?)

It made for a very _painful_ moment for Ancalagon though, as he ripped through the waters to depths he couldn't reach before. It was only a second after he hit the water that he saw the rock pile that had Gabrielle Delacour tied down by some seaweed. He noticed that his egg was part of the pile and grabbed it along with Gabrielle when he hit the lake bottom.

Barring his fangs at the mermaids when they tried to stop him sent them scattering. It amused him greatly, but right now he had a promise to keep, an egg to get warm, and an old man to kill for putting him through this.

He reached the pier, noticed that Krum and Cedric had returned with Hermione and Cho, placed both treasures onto the pier, transformed back… and promptly bellowed, "DUMBLEDORE! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!"

* * *

The trio made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower with a few others of their House. All were surrounding Harry acting as an escort, but were all laughing and congratulating the BWL on his accomplishment in the second task. None got too close to him though. In fact, the only ones who were able to get close to Harry, who was clutching his egg as tightly to him as it could take, were Ron and Hermione.

Last person who tried to get as close to him as those two were now, scampered as far away from the boy as possible when Harry barred draconic _**fangs **_and _**snarled**_ like his animagus.

The tense atmosphere was dispersed when the remaining two of the Golden Trio got as close as they had, proving that Harry was just having some parental trust issues after having his "daughter" unknowingly taken from him.

When they got to the tower, it was nightfall and everyone was parting ways to go to bed. Harry sat on the couch to keep watch over the fire as he was too wound up to go to sleep. He realized something as his roommates started going up the stairs, and started to sweat nervously.

It was correct to do so when he heard four male voices shout, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?"

**AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter people. As stated before, I left open many plot points for everyone to use should they want to make their own story from this material.**

**If, and that's a VERY big "if", I decide to make another chapter for this story, it WILL be the last one for this entire thing. I know for sure that it'll be the final Task, and possibly the hatching.**

**If anyone wants to take me up on this offer of a story line using these "possibly" three chapters, go ahead and PM me, telling me what the story title is cause I would like to see other's creations. Or if you notice someone who's already started, go ahead and send me the title so I can check it out myself.**

**With that said, I hope you all have enjoyed my hard work.**

**See ya'll around!**


	3. Great Announcement!

**Good news everyone. I live!**

**Greater news everyone. CHAPTER THREE FOR FANGS AND CLAWS IS ON THE WAY!**

**Rejoice oh fans of the scalie Harry! For my greatness shall grace this story with one last chapter by me!**

**It's currently still being writen, but I wanted everyone to be prepared to see it in about a week, two tops!**

**Have fun till then, but remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE! For my next chapter... ^-^**


End file.
